Table for Two
by PinkMartini
Summary: Onodera takes An to a restaurant and sees Takano there with a woman he doesn't recognize. Yokozawa says it's Masamune's ex-girlfriend from college...but what does Takano have to say about it? Please R&R. Rated M.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi by Shungiku Nakamura

**Rate M:** For mature audiences only!

* * *

**The Case of Onodera Ritsu**

* * *

**TABLE FOR TWO**

"Umm…where's…Takano-san?" asks Onodera.

This is the second day their editor-in-chief's been missing from his desk. Ritsu wonders if he's come down with another cold. Of course Takano would never think to say anything to him about being ill or even admit he was feeling under the weather, just like last time.

Even when Onodera has stayed late to finish his edits, by the time he leaves, his boss is still a no-show. The young editor can't help the concern he feels for his old Saga-sempai—no matter how much he wants to ignore it and go on about his work.

"He's at a department heads retreat," answers Hatori.

"Department heads…retreat?" he repeats.

Hatori acknowledges with a slight nod, still focused on his computer. He has his tie draped over his shoulder again meaning he's focused on checking emails and revised storyboards from his current author.

"It's a three day retreat thing," Kisa explains, stretching in his seat. "Takano-san and the rest of the editor-in-chiefs attend them once a year and talk about sales, how well each department is doing, the authors we have…and whatever else is on the agenda."

_Talk about sales? Does that mean Yokozawa-san is there, too?_

"So it's not really a retreat," adds Hatori. "It's more of mid-year check-in that Marukawa likes to do with his senior staff."

Kisa sighs. "I'm just glad we don't have to attend them. I hear they can be really boring when the other departments don't have anything exciting to talk about."

"But Takano-san still wants us to do our best while he's away," smiles Mino, quietly concentrating on his work.

Onodera stares at him for a moment.

He's never seen the stress or exhaustion get to Mino like with the rest of the department during hell week, always smiling and staying positive. But Takano once hinted that Mino has a dark side and to make sure he avoids getting him upset.

Kisa compares it to the Holocaust, which Ritsu has always kept in the back of his mind whenever he talks to his optimistic coworker.

Glaring at his monitor screen, he suddenly feels out of the loop. Why is it that they all seem to know where Takano is but him? He's a part of the Emerald Department, too, and should know these things.

Not that he really cares where Takano is…as long as he's not on his death bed. And the less yelling he hears about how he handles his authors, the better.

Ritsu finally dismisses the thoughts of his persistent ex-boyfriend from middle school and continues his edits for the rest of the late afternoon, feeling more at ease knowing Takano is out of the office for a work related reason.

Even if Yokozawa is at the retreat as well, he shrugs off the idea that the two men might be doing something inappropriate together; especially not after Masamune told his old college lover nothing romantically can happen between them because he still loves Onodera.

Not that Onodera really cares…

"Takano-san!" they hear Mino suddenly say. Everyone looks up from what they're doing. "You're back already?"

"How was it?" asks Hatori.

The editor-in-chief drops heavily into his seat, placing his bag on his desk. He looks tired and worn out. "Exhausting. Besides the usual bickering about how many copies to sell, I'm happy to report that Marukawa is pleased that our department is among the ones doing well."

"That's great!" Mino nods with a smile.

Takano meets Onodera's eyes. Ritsu quickly looks away, blushing, diligently focusing back on his storyboard edits. Did Takano's eyes just soften toward him or was that simply his imagination?

"Onode—" Takano begins, but just then, the young editor's cell phone rings.

"Umm…excuse me," he says as he checks the caller ID. It's his mother. He leaves the room without paying much attention to Takano. "Oka-san? Is something wrong?"

"_Ritsu! An has an interview with a fashion company and will be around your area tonight and I told her you would take her out to dinner afterwards."_

"What? Why did you tell her that? I have to work late," he exasperatedly says into the phone. After multiple attempts of telling his mother he has no plans of accepting their arranged marriage, she's still persistent that they spend time together.

"_Then get off early. It's the least you can do after getting her so upset the last time she saw you. She'll text you when she's done with her interview. She's so excited to see you! Bye!"_

"Wait—oka-san!" Onodera stares at his phone.

He tries dialing her number to protest on the preplanned date but an operator answers telling him that the number isn't available at the moment. Onodera shuts his phone, frustrated that his mother always gets him into situations he doesn't want to be in.

Because An already thinks they're going to dinner tonight he doesn't want to disappoint her. They're still friends, after all. She was upset the last time he saw her after she confessed her love for him and he turned her down…again.

Even after resolving things between them since the New Year's Eve party, Ritsu knows she's still hoping he'll change his mind.

I I I

Onodera is on the phone with his latest author when he feels his cell phone vibrate on the desk. He holds the receiver on the call he's on between his cheek and shoulder so he can check his text message. It's from An.

RICCHAN. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU! I'M DONE WITH MY INTERVIEW. WHERE DO YOU WANT TO MEET?

He inwardly sighs, pretending to pay attention to what his author is saying on the other line about the changes he's made, all the while contemplating on what to do about An. After the phone call, Onodera glances at Takano who's busying checking his emails.

It's now or never.

Ritsu takes a deep breath before asking Takano if he can leave a little early tonight knowing how much work he still has left to finish. If his boss denies the request, he has no choice but to stay late.

A part of him is hoping that'll be the case even with the consequences of being a total jerk and upsetting An again…and most likely getting another earful from his mother.

Based on what Takano says, he'll contact An with a response.

"Umm…Takano-san," he says quietly.

"What is it?" he replies, not bothering to glance at him.

"I was wondering if I could leave for the night. Something…personal came up…but I'll come in bright and early tomorrow to make up the time!"

Preparing himself to get yelled at, Takano turns off his monitor and stands. "That's fine."

"Huh?"

"I'm heading out as well," he says and gathers his belongings. Onodera is stumped.

_He actually…agreed?_

"You're leaving early, too, Takano-san?" Mino asks curiously.

"I've got an appointment. Hatori, you're in charge. Call my cell if you need me." He walks out of the office without looking back at any of his subordinates.

_An appointment? With who? And at this hour? _

"Well, I hope you have a good night, too, Onodera-kun. We'll see you tomorrow!" Mino smiles at him.

Now that Takano's agreed, much to Ritsu's surprise, he can't say no to An. He texts her with the name and address of a nearby restaurant they can meet at and gets ready to leave. He only hopes it'll be a quick dinner. Maybe he can come back to the office afterwards.

"Ricchan!" she waves to him by the entrance once she sees him.

"Hi, An-chan. Have you been waiting long?"

An shakes her head. "I just got here a few minutes before you," she smiles. "I'm happy we can finally spend some time together."

"Yeah…" he answers back with an awkward half-smile.

_I hope she doesn't think this date means anything. It was my mother's idea in the first place, not mine!_

"For two?" asks the hostess as they enter.

Onodera nods and waits for a table. "I hope this restaurant is okay with you," he says to An.

It's the restaurant they bring most of their authors to if they need to meet in person to discuss their storyboards. He didn't have time to think of a better restaurant in such short notice and this place usually doesn't need a reservation.

"It's perfect," she nods. "Any place is fine with me as long as it's with you, Ricchan."

Ritsu blushes.

"This way, please," the hostess motions for them to follow.

They're seated at a table near the window. An is enjoying the view of the park that Onodera's seen a thousand times so he's less interested.

"Thank you again for taking me to dinner, Ricchan."

"Huh? Oh, yes…of course," he answers, his eyes averted to the menu. He's feeling uncomfortable because she keeps staring at him. She has that glossy look in her eyes that he's seen often enough when she's thinking about their future together.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she suddenly asks.

"S-seeing anyone?" he repeats, his heart picking up its pace. He can also feel his cheeks getting warm. "Y-you know I don't have time for a proper relationship with how busy I am with work…"

An frowns. "What about that person you…love?"

Onodera knows she's referring to the person he said he loved in high school but never confirmed who it was. And never will!

"What?" Ritsu gulps, his throat suddenly dry. "L-love?" he begins to laugh nervously. "You must be mistaken…I-I don't love anyone."

The light in An's eyes dimmer. "Not even…me?"

"An-chan," Ritsu sighs. "I've told you I love you…just not in the way you want me to. You're important to me and you always will be but…I can't give you what you want. I'm sorry…"

"You're a liar then," she lightly scoffs.

"What?"

"You can never give me a real reason why I can't stay your fiancée so you must love someone."

_Here we go again…_

They've had this conversation a dozen times and he doesn't know what else to say. Onodera understands that An is having a hard time accepting their engagement is off but he feels it will be unfair to the both of them if they get married.

She remains quiet as they wait for the waiter to arrive to take their order. An is staring out the window looking disappointed. Onodera feels bad but he doesn't know how to remedy the situation.

He plays with his fork on the table, absentmindedly looking around until something catches his eye in the far corner of the restaurant.

_T-Takano-san! What's he doing here? I thought he had an appointment?_

The editor-in-chief is sitting in a booth by himself with two table settings in place. He's twirling his phone on the table until a tall, beautiful woman approaches him. She has long dark hair, hazel eyes and in a flowing dress that fits her perfectly. Takano smiles when he sees her, a smile Ritsu is a familiar with, and stands to give her a hug. Onodera doesn't think he's ever seen Takano hug anyone before.

The woman looks excited to see him and sits on the opposite side of the booth. He can no longer see her, only Takano. He's still smiling and nodding at whatever she's saying. He looks relaxed, at ease and happy almost.

_Could she be one of his new authors? _Ritsu wonders. _Takano-san usually mentions new authors to us before starting work with them so maybe she's someone else? _

He doesn't remember seeing her at the New Year's Eve party either.

"Ricchan?" An brings his attention back to their table. He hasn't notice the waiter arrive.

"Oh, sorry," he says embarrassed. He orders from the menu and tries to focus on An for the rest of the evening.

She's finally dropped the issue of their engagement and talks excitedly about her fashion interview instead. On her trip to Paris, the fashion world got her interested in designing her own clothing line. She's been applying at different fashion establishments hoping to get an internship.

"Wouldn't that be great, Ricchan! If I get an internship here, we'll be closer to each other," she says happily.

"Yes, that's great, An-chan," he smiles, not feeling as enthusiastic as her.

Onodera's been resisting glancing at Takano's booth because he doesn't want An to notice in case she starts asking questions about his boss. Or for Takano to see him with An to avoid getting teased again about her being his girlfriend—which she's not.

While An excuses herself with a phone call, Onodera takes this time to finally look in Takano's direction. They're done with dinner and getting ready to leave. Masamune helps her with her jacket just before heading out of the restaurant.

_It looks like he's on a…date._

"Are you ready, Ricchan?" An finally returns to the table. They need to hurry so she can make the last train. "It was your mother. She called to see how dinner went. I told her I had a great time."

"I'm glad," he half-smiles, standing.

He sees Takano outside the restaurant window with the woman's arm draped across his. She's holding tightly onto him in the cold weather. Takano suddenly glances into the restaurant, right at Onodera, as if he could sense someone staring at him.

The two men exchange brief, surprised looks on their features, Takano clearly seeing him with An. Onodera is the first to look away as he ushers An out of the restaurant in the opposite direction.

After saying goodbye to An, instead of going back to work, he decides to head home. He's not feeling up to the task of finishing his edits tonight. Something about seeing Takano with that woman is bothering him.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I care who Takano-san goes out with? If anything, this is great! It should stop him from harassing me so much…_

He walks by Takano's apartment door, which sounds very quiet.

_Maybe he's not home yet…_

After the long day he's had, Onodera takes a hot shower and crashes on his bed, not caring about the pile of clothes next to him that he hasn't folded.

I I I

The next day, Takano is still missing from his desk. It's the last day of the department heads retreat so it's no surprise his desk is empty. The Emerald Department seems more relaxed while he's been gone. Ritsu wonders if it's always like this when he's away. Everyone's mostly kept to themselves, going over their edits or talking to their authors.

"Onodera," he hears his name by the entrance to their department.

"Yokozawa…san?" he's surprised to see him.

"Did you not attend the retreat this year?" Hatori asks him.

Yokozawa remains by the entrance, his hands in his pockets. "I left early today. There's not much else Marukawa needs with the sales department. And I'm busy."

"I see," nods Hatori. "I guess it's important for Takano-san to stay for the entire day."

"Takano left the same time I did. His ex-girlfriend is in town."

_Ex-girlfriend? _Onodera's eyes go wide for second but no one notices because he has his head down.

"Oh, really? Takano-san's ex-girlfriend?" asks Mino with a curious smile.

"They went out in college," Yokozawa casually replies. "He's out spending time with her."

"I wonder what they're up to?" Kisa quietly giggles.

"Onodera," Yokozawa says again.

"Yes, Yokozawa-san?" he stands, somewhat red and flustered.

"I need your proposal on that new author first thing tomorrow," he says in a clip tone and walks away without waiting for a response.

Onodera nods after him knowing it's going to be another long night.

Hatori has to leave early to meet with Chiaki and see how the plot of his next story is going. He's been having a bit of writers block and Hatori wants to make sure the shōjo manga artist known as Chiharu Yoshikawa (and his secret lover) isn't distracting himself with other things. He also agreed to make them dinner tonight.

"I'm off to see Yoshikawa-san," he says as he puts on his jacket.

"See you tomorrow," Kisa waves without looking up.

As the evening progresses, the Emerald staff lessens. Onodera is the last to leave. If he hurries he can still catch the next train. If not, he'll have to wait another thirty minutes for the last train home. He gathers his things and dashes for the train station.

Looking at his watch, Onodera's made it with three minutes to spare. Rounding the corner to the platform, he suddenly stops. He sees Takano talking to the same woman he was with at the restaurant last night. He can't hear what they're saying and he doesn't want Takano to see him so he hides behind a pillar, waiting for the train to arrive.

She's laughing and looking happy. If he didn't know any better, it looks like she's also glowing. This woman looks like a perfect fit for Takano. She's tall, beautiful, dresses well and he seems to easily smile in her presence, not the forced, fake smiles Onodera's seen him give to his authors sometimes. Ritsu can tell when Takano is being genuine. It's something in his eyes that give him away, which not many people may know.

_Could this woman be Takano-san's ex-girlfriend? How come he's never mentioned he dated someone in college? Well, I guess I can't really expect him to tell me. There's still so much I don't know about his life before we saw each other again…_

The loud speaker announces his train arriving. Onodera quickly makes his ways to the doors along with the other passengers. Takano spots him hiding in the crowd.

"Onodera!" Takano calls out, trying to get to him through the crowd.

Ritsu tenses and tries to move even faster into the train. He doesn't want to see or talk to Takano right now.

"Onodera!" he hears his name again, but ignores it, hugging his bag tightly against his chest.

There are already too many people on the train and Takano isn't able to make it on before the doors close. He'll have to wait for the next one. Takano can see Onodera has his eyes to the floor, looking distraught, as the train leaves. He sighs and sends him a text message.

Onodera feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and opens it.

ONODERA. WE NEED TO TALK. I'M COMING OVER TONIGHT.

_No you're not!_ He glares at the screen, frowning, and shutting his phone closed.

He has nothing to talk about with his old Saga-sempai who ironically is now his boss. Onodera knows it won't be anything work related, so whatever he wants to talk about can wait until tomorrow.

Also smiling to himself, he knows by the time Takano gets home on the last train, he'll already be sound asleep. He can bang on his door as much as he wants since it'll be the neighbors Takano will have to deal with if he disturbs them.

Reaching the twelve floor of their apartment building, Onodera is almost home free. He finally relaxes, looking forward to crashing in his bed. As soon as he steps out of the elevator doors, the young editor gasps.

"H-how did you get here so quickly?" he asks shocked, bewildered and confused. His heart is nervously racing in his chest again.

Takano is leaning against his doorway, patiently waiting for him to arrive. This will definitely make it hard for Ritsu to enter his apartment.

"I was only dropping off Kashimura-chan at the train station. I was trying to tell you I drove today and could take us both home until you got on the train," he explains. "Why were you in such a hurry anyway?"

"I-I'm tired," he replies, blushing and glaring at the floor. "Excuse me." He tries to move Takano over enough for him to find the key hole to his apartment.

But Takano grabs Onodera's wrist, making him look up into his eyes. "We need to talk so either I come over or you spend the night at my place."

"T-talk about what?" Ritsu pulls his hand away. "It's been a long day and I'm exhausted."

"Fine. I'll tell you in bed. So, your place or mine?" Takano slightly grins.

"Haa? That's not what I meant!" he hisses so he doesn't wake the rest of their neighbors. Takano rolls his eyes and decides to just drag Onodera back to his place. "Wait—Takano-san! What are you doing? Stop!"

"I told you we need to talk. And if I let you enter your apartment, we'll never get to."

Both men kick off their shoes in the front hallway, Takano still firmly gripping Onodera's wrist. He's stronger than Ritsu so the only thing the young editor can do is follow behind toward Takano's bedroom, dropping his bag in the living room as they pass by.

"T-Takano-san! Please wait!"

The older male throws Ritsu on the bed, pinning him down with his arms and straddling him. "W-What are you doing?" Onodera tries to squirm free.

Takano leans in close to his subordinate, brushing his nose against his. "I've missed you," he says softly. Ritsu blushes at his words. "I saw you were on a date with your girlfriend the other night."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ritsu moves his head to the side. "You…you were on a date yourself with your ex-girlfriend…when you said you had an appointment," he adds quietly.

"What?" Takano sits up again, letting go of his hands. Onodera places them on his stomach, no longer with the urge to struggle free.

"Yokozawa-san mentioned she was in town…"

"I see," Takano sighs.

"So, is it…true?"

"Yes, it's true Kashimura-chan and I had a thing in college, but," he makes Ritsu face him again, "it's not what you think."

"What do you care what I think…" Onodera mutters.

Takano smiles at how cute his young editor is acting, "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Onodera exclaims. "Why would I be jealous? Being jealous would mean that…that I like you…and I don't!"

"Are you sure about that?" Takano leans in closer again, kissing him on the neck.

"T-Takano-san…" he gulps. "I don't want this…please let me go." Onodera can't seem to look at him. He feels a sharp pang in his chest he can't explain. His heart is also beating in his ears.

"I ran into Kashimura-chan by the building where our retreat was being held," he begins, ignoring Ritsu's request. "I saw a woman who looked familiar crossing the street and a taxi coming down the road that didn't see her so I pulled her out of harm's way. Seeing each other after college was definitely a surprise to the both of us, especially given the situation."

"What?" Onodera finally turns his head willing toward him.

"She wanted to thank me for potentially saving her life so she invited me to dinner. And so we could catch up. She was only here for one more day for a conference that ended early in the building across the street from mine so I offered to take her around and then drop her off at the train station."

"So…you weren't on a date that night?" he hesitantly asks.

"No. And she wasn't my girlfriend either."

"Then why did she have her arms around you?"

"Habit, I guess? I don't know. Ask her. And if you haven't noticed, it's been freezing outside lately."

"I know that!" he glowers.

"I was also going through a lot back then, doing whatever I pleased and besides Yokozawa…she happened to be one of the girls I saw frequently during my college years—that was it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

_What makes him think I care for an explanation?_

It was Takano's turn to look away. "She confessed her love to me…but I couldn't acknowledge her. Not when I was still in love…with you," he gazes lovingly into Ritsu's eyes. "And the way you looked on the train tonight after you ran away again is the same way I feel whenever I see you with your girlfriend."

"I told you An-chan is not my girlfriend…" Onodera mutters.

"Then she shouldn't mind if I kiss you," Takano claims his mouth again before he has a chance to protest.

It's so hard to resist when Takano's kisses are so soft and he holds him gently like he's the most precious thing to him. His mind is protesting but his body has a mind of its own and Takano knows it so well.

"Ritsu…" Takano whispers in his ear. "I love you."

"Please Takano-san…we shouldn't," he replies, but with no conviction in his voice.

Takano undoes Onodera's zipper and sticks his hand inside, stroking his length, making him harder by the second. Knowing how well his body is responding makes Takano's own desires unfurl.

Before Onodera has a real chance to process anything, his pants are off. So is Takano's. He pulls Onodera into a sitting position so he can take off his jacket. He's happy that the greatest love of his life has finally stopped resisting.

In one swift motion, Takano is inside him, making Ritsu gasp and moan, digging his nails into his shoulders. "You're so tight around me," Takano pants.

"I-I am not!" Onodera blushes.

Takano smiles at how shy he still is after all the times they've been in this position. He picks up his pace, thrusting deeper and deeper into Ritsu, matching his ragged breathing. Onodera can't take much more of this. He's all sensation, pleasure coursing throughout his body, feelings that only Takano can invoke in him.

"Ritsu…" Takano strains to say his name as his small lover's heat envelopes his body. He sounds like he's confessing something to Onodera…as if he's telling him that he doesn't want to lose him to anyone else.

"Ta-Takano-san," Onodera is panting heavily with his head jerked back into the pillow. Takano is driving him insane, his body betraying him, meeting Takano thrust for thrust wanting to find his release. He's so close…so close…but suddenly Takano stops.

Onodera opens his eyes and blinks at the dark-haired male, wondering what's happened. Takano takes off the rest of his clothes, now completely naked, and scoots further down on the bed. He pumps Onodera's throbbing cock in his hand, a moan escaping deep within Ritsu's throat, making him grab the bed sheets tightly in his hands.

He can see Onodera's pre-cum in the dark, glistening in the dim light coming through the window in his room. He licks the tip slowly, Onodera jerking on the bed at the feeling of his warm tongue on his sensitive skin.

"Please…Takano-san…" Ritsu begs. He feels like his body is going to explode at any moment. Takano caters to his request and wraps his mouth around his member, still pumping his shaft up and down…up and down.

With a violent jerk, Ritsu's back arches off the bed and comes inside Takano's mouth. He hears a pleasurable moan from Takano as he takes all of him, every single drop until the young male is spent.

Ritsu's ears are ringing in his satisfied state. Takano is back to straddling him, hovering over his body. He can see him playing with himself in the dark, his cock still at full attention.

"We're not done yet," Takano grins mischievously, licking his lips, still savoring Onodera in his mouth.

He'd never admit it to Takano but he looks sexy as hell, the way he's looking at him with his tousled hair and his muscles defined in the shadows of the dim moonlight cascading in. Onodera sits up and removes the rest of his clothing so they're now skin against skin.

He gently pushes Takano back so he's the one lying on the bed, his head slightly dangling on the edge. Onodera crawls between his leg and takes over pleasuring him with his hand. Masamune moans, happily watching him take control. He rests his hands behind his head, lifting his head up so he can see what Ritsu is doing.

Onodera takes Takano's entire length into his mouth, making the editor-in-chief hiss at the sudden assault. _"Fuck!"_ he tilts his head back, gently pulling on Onodera's hair. The younger male secretly smiles to himself knowing how he can also make Takano come apart with his touch.

Deep down, Ritsu can't imagine himself being with anyone else. He gave his heart to Takano a long time ago but because of their misunderstandings and the fear he's carried for so long about getting hurt again, he's hesitant in admitting his true feelings to the greatest love of _his _life.

It also gives him pleasure knowing how much Takano is enjoying himself.

Takano starts thrusting his hips into his mouth meaning he's close to coming. His swollen cock is hitting the back of Onodera's throat and he can already taste his pre-cum. With a few final thrusts, Takano explodes inside his mouth, Onodera still sucking, gathering every last drop and swallowing it. Takano's entire body goes limp, exhausted and sated with a happy smile plastered across his face.

The young editor is about to sit up when Takano grabs him and holds him against him. Ritsu places his open palms on Takano's strong chest, quietly savoring the moment while both men try to catch their breaths. He can hear Takano's heartbeat racing…or is that his?

Masamune gently kisses his lover's hair and holds him tighter. "I love you," he whispers. With those last words from Takano, Onodera falls asleep in his arms.

I I I

The following day Onodera walks into the office with his head down feeling like he's doing the walk of shame.

_I can't believe it happened again!_

"Good morning Onodera-kun!" Mino says brightly. "How was your night?"

"What?" he blushes, panicking that he knows what he did with Takano.

"You left later than the rest of us," he replies.

"Oh, ha-ha…yes," he laughs nervously and makes a quick beeline to his desk.

The rest of the Emerald Department finally arrives with Takano being the last with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You look well rested, Takano-san," Mino comments.

Takano grins. "I slept very well last night."

Onodera blushes, sinking further into his seat because he knows Takano is staring right at him.

"How was your time with your ex-girlfriend," Kisa smirks. "Yokozawa-san mentioned she was in town."

"Of course he did," he rolls his eyes. "She was in town for a conference and wanted me to meet her fiancé so we agreed on dinner. But he fell sick so he couldn't make it the other night. Her conference was in the building across the street and because her fiancé still wasn't feeling well, I took her on a tour of the city then offered to take her to the train station. She didn't know where it was because her husband originally dropped her off. She's also currently pregnant—their second child together."

"That's sweet of you Takano-san," smiles Mino. "And wow…congrats to her."

"What?" Onodera suddenly stands with his palms flat on his desk. His eyes are wide and his heart is racing again as he stares at Takano, who has a smug grin on his face.

_You…bastard! Why didn't you mention she was married…and has a child on the way? This whole time I was thinking how courageous you were for saving her life! Was it all a lie to get me into bed with you again?_

Ritsu knows Takano understands his unspoken words.

"What's wrong…Ricchan?" asks Kisa.

"Yes, Onodera…is something the matter?" Takano tries to play innocent. "Do you not think it was sweet of me to offer my assistance?"

He quietly sits down, beet red in the face for his sudden outburst. "E-excuse me," he says quietly. "No…it was sweet of you. I'm sure she appreciates it," he mumbles.

For the rest of the day Onodera avoids glancing at his boss, sulking the entire time while he finishes his edits. When the day finally ends, Onodera rushes out of the office so he doesn't have to catch the train or walk home with Takano.

"Hold the elevator," he hears him say. Ritsu diligently keeps pressing the close button on the elevator door, hoping he can get away. But Takano is quick and is able to stick his long arms inside before the doors completely close. "Let me in, you idiot!"

Onodera looks away, grumbling.

"Onodera…" his boss says after a beat, his eyes still set in front of him.

"What?" Ritsu pouts, staring at the floor.

"Let's go out tonight and eat somewhere."

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry," the smaller male firmly replies.

"Everyone in the department could hear your stomach growling earlier."

Onodera blushes. "No, thank you! I have leftovers in my fridge I can eat."

Takano sighs. "How many times do I have to tell you that those convenient store meals aren't good for you? You need a proper meal."

"I do eat proper meals!" he glowers. Onodera picks up his pace once they get outside, wanting to get to the train station as quickly as possible—mostly because he's trying to get away from Takano.

The sleeve of his trench coat is suddenly pulled. He stops abruptly and turns to see Takano dragging him back down the street toward the restaurant they were both at a couple of nights ago. "T-Takano-san! What are you doing?"

"Going on a date with you."

"I don't want to!" he protests, trying to get Takano to let go of his jacket. The onlookers on the street are giving them strange looks. Onodera smiles politely, feeling embarrassed by Takano's behavior.

But of course, Takano doesn't care.

Managing to get pushed inside the restaurant, Ritsu snatches his sleeve back, but only after Takano lightens his hold. He straightens himself out to look more presentable than he did on the street.

"Welcome back, Takano-san," the hostess smiles, clearly captivated by his good looks. "Would you like your usual business table?"

He looks back at Onodera who still has a sour face on him. He turns his attention the hostess again and smiles, "Actually, make it a table for two…somewhere private."

"What?" Onodera blinks at him.

"Certainly. This way, please."

Ritsu begrudgingly follows behind the taller male, cursing underneath his breath, while Takano can't remember the last time he was this happy.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **We all know Takano's going to get his way…one way or the other. Haha. Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
